Do They Still Have a Chance?
by Hobbesw
Summary: We hope that the luck of Sara will rub off on the rest of their crew and maybe Grissom will finally admit how he feels. GSR
1. Default Chapter

_I do not own any part of CSI or any characters in my story._

_This is my first fan-fiction and I hope you all like it. Please Review and let me know what you think and any ways to improve... Thanks._

It has started like every other workday. I woke up around 6pm, took a shower, got dressed into my snug hip-hugger blue jeans and my teal tank top and headed into the kitchen. I made pancakes with strawberries and whip cream on top. Something seemed different today. I stilled lived in Las Vegas, worked graveyard shift at the crime lab, and still single. So why did it feel like I had a little more spring in my step. That maybe something was going to change... and maybe change for the better.

Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... My alarm was going off to remind me it was time to get going to work. I was lost in thought that time passed by so quickly and it was 8pm. I didn't have to be in work until 10pm but always felt that I could catch up on some paperwork if I got in early. Plus even though we haven't worked together in months there is always the hope to see Grissom. Maybe even a chance to talk to him like we used too.

Well, I grab my bag and head to the car. As I climb into my car my cell phone rings. I pick it up and answer, "Sidle." The voice on the other line sounded upbeat like a radio announcer, "Miss Sara Sidle?" he asked. "Yes, who is this?" I ask. "This is Johnny Blue from 99.5 WLVR Radio. I am calling to let you know that you are the grand prize winner of our Summer Loving Contest."

"Wait, what did you say? What did I win? Oh my God!!!" Her voice said as her pulsed raced. Johnny Blue came back on and said, "You won an all expense paid trip to Hawaii for you and five friends. It includes airfare, hotel, food, alcohol, and tips for 7 days. Sara please stay on the line and we will give you all the information you will need."

All bouncy and happy, "Thanks. Oh my God I didn't think I would win. I can't wait to tell my friends." She was so excited she didn't even hear the other women on the line trying to get all the information so they could overnight the package to her. It would be just seven days until the vacation. Finally Sara calmed down enough to be able to drive into work.

It is around 8:45pm when I finally pulled into my parking spot next to Grissom's car. I sat in my car for 5 minutes contemplating how I would tell Grissom and if by some dumb luck he would let us all go on vacation. I know it is a slow time in the spring and that when summer comes our days relaxing would be over. For whatever reasons dead bodies came to Vegas in the summer.

I walked in the building and signed in at reception with my Sidle smile for all to see. I headed straight to the break room and no one was there so I tried the locker room and again empty. I forgot I was still early and that it would be another half an hour until anyone showed up. Then I realized something... Grissom should be here. I should tell him first. And off I went to Grissom's office. He was sitting quietly at his desk concentrating on something but I am not sure what. Whatever it was it was in his hand. I knocked on the door, "Grissom, its Sara." He looks up a little startled and whatever was in his hand is now in his pocket.

"Sara, you're a bit late for you today aren't you?" he said a bit hesitantly. "Yeah, I'm sorry but I need to talk to you if you have a minute." Sara said with her biggest Grissom only smile. He looked at her quizzically and said, "Sure honey, is everything ok?" Hopefully she missed that slip he just made.

Even though she did catch the slip up she didn't mention it or let him know she caught it. "Yes Grissom everything is fantastic. I wanted to talk to you about a vacation. It is short notice and I am very sorry but... I won a trip to Hawaii!!!" ... "Oh, Wow! Congratulations! When?" Just as Grissom said it he pictured Sara on the beach in a bikini with twenty or so strapping young men around her all trying to win the affection of his Sara. He started to drift back to her as she was telling him "In seven days, but Grissom I get to bring five friends with me!" Sara gasped at the smile that appeared on his face as soon as she said it. "And I want you and the guys with me!"

"What did you just say?" it barely made it out of his mouth as a whisper. She walked over and sat on the corner of his desk not even realizing what she was doing and picked up his hand. Slowly caressing it with her thumb she looked into his deep blue eyes and said, "I want the people I love to enjoy the vacation with me. That means you, Nick, Warrick, Catherine and Greg."

As she realized what she was doing she slowly let go of his hand and got up and waited for a response. The time felt like it was standing still... She looked into his eyes for... waiting for any clue of what his response would be or even a clue on how he felt. His face slowly stopped smiling and started to talk but the lump in his throat wouldn't let him.

Sara noticed the smile leave and said, "Gil, come on all you need to do is ask. Tell them we are over worked and need a break. None of us have used our vacation time yet and spring is our slowest time." She gave him her smile and hoped for the best.

He just realized that she called him Gil and tried to hide the smile forming on his lips. Her smile lit up the whole lab he thought as his eyes drifted down to her lips. She must have noticed his eyes staring at her lips because she gently licked her lips slowly trying to seduce him.

His heart fluttered as he watched her tongue snake out slowly and lick her lips as he unknowingly did the same. The both jumped as they heard a knock on the door. Catherine was they're watching them and trying to figure out what she had interrupted.

Sara looked at her watch and realized they should have been in the break room so Grissom could hand out assignments. She looked to Grissom pleadingly and his eyes smiled and acknowledged that he would try with out saying a word. Sara's eyes told him Thank-you and headed to the break room for coffee.

After she left Catherine looked at him and noticed a smile forming and as quickly as it came it left. He took the case slips before she could say a word and headed towards the break room. As he entered the room he noticed Warrick and Nick talking Play Station 2 games and Sara getting a cup of coffee at the counter. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing up as Grissom said hi to everyone and asked them to take there seats at the table so the night could begin.

Before he handed out the slips he told everyone to meet in his office at the end of shift that there would be a short meeting. As he said that a smile slowly formed on Sara's lips as she looked up at him and stared into his eyes. He again let her know that he would try but could not promise anything. He loved the fact that if he needed to he could communicate very well with Sara with just their eyes. Never having to say any words when they were in a group or at an inappropriate time. At that he gave a 419 at the Luxor to Warrick and Catherine and a possible rape to Nick and Sara. As they all started out to there perspective jobs Grissom headed out to Sheriff Mobley's Office.

No matter how hard Sara tried she couldn't stop smiling. As Nick climbed into the Tahoe he looked at her and asked with his Texan drawl, "Anything you want to share Miss Sidle?"

As she laughed at him for his tone she thought if she should tell him or let Grissom do it. She decided to let Grissom do it and hopefully they will all be able to go and enjoy a well-deserved vacation. "Nothing Nick. I just have a great feeling about today." She said with a big smile.

**(Back at the Office)**

Gil was heading to the Sheriff's office with a purpose. To finally see Sara in a bikini!!!

As he got to Mobley's office he notice his door was open and that his secretary was away from her desk. Starting to knock on the door he noticed something was wrong with Ed. "Ed, are you ok?" asked Gil slightly concerned. His head darted up and looked around the room until his eyes settled on the man of the voice he had just heard. "Gil, when did you get here? I mean ... is there something I can do for you?" He said emotionlessly. "What's going on Ed? Are you ok?" Gil said again but much more concerned than before.

"It's just the usual Gil. To many hours, your whole department not using there vacation time and having to get it paid to them above their normal workload. The higher ups are coming down hard on me to make sure I stay on top of you to stay on top of them to make sure the overtime doesn't get abused." He said a little less stressed.

"Well, about the vacation thing." He figured that it was as good a time as any. "One of the night shift CSI's won a trip for 6 in seven days for a week vacation." Gil kept watching Ed's face for a reaction to give him a clue as he continued, "They want us all to go with them and Greg too. Will that help with your situation and could we all go? We could all use a vacation and that would also put a damper on any overtime that the Graveyard shift accrues which would definitely help you." Grissom said with as much concern he could muster since he was still picturing Sara in a bikini.

Ed must have been having a good day because he said, "Sure Gil... Thanks that will help but only 7 days no more." "You got it Ed. Thanks, you will not regret it." Gil said holding back as much excitement as he could. He waited until he was halfway back to his office before he let the smile creep onto his face. As he continued to his office he thought how happy Sara would be and how happy he would be to see Sara... in a bikini.

The day just couldn't go fast enough for him know. Finally... the group was done with work and slowly arriving in Grissom's office. As Grissom entered the office he was trying not to smile and give away the secret to Sara... just yet anyway. As he sat down Catherine was just about ready to ask what this was about when Grissom told Sara to tell everyone the great news.

Sara looked over at him behind his desk and said, "Really, they said yes? Oh my, Wow, I can't believe it. Do you know you are amazing?" "What is it Sara, tell us?" Nick, Warrick and Catherine said together.

Just as Greg walked into the room Sara yelled, "We are all going to Hawaii for seven days! We are leaving on Saturday!" The sound of screams and hollering came from Grissom's office. "How, why and Thank-you Sara!" was said by everyone in the room at one point or another.

As they sat in Grissom's office excited and trying to figure out what they needed to bring when Catherine looked over at Sara and said, "Let's go shopping! We need to get some new bathing suits and dresses so these men will have to take us out and maybe even dancing." The men looked in shock at Sara trying to imagine her shopping... trying on bathing suits... trying on bikini's... trying on a dress.

"WOW!" came out of all three men's mouths at the same time. Everyone looked at Grissom as the blush slowly ran up his neck to his face. They all started to laugh as Sara smiled and thought, ... "Maybe this will be a very lucky vacation."

The week passed by slowly. They finished up there cases and since it has been slow some of the day shift started to work nights to get used to the schedule. They all had Friday off so they could pack and get ready. Catherine and Sara took that day to go shopping. Catherine picked out a beautiful green one piece as she encouraged Sara to get the blue bikini. It was showing off her tight abs and her wonderful figure. She also thought that it matched Gils eyes and he would have to use all of his energy to not jump her when he saw her. They bought the bathing suits and went to find some dresses.

In the store window Sara saw the most beautiful dress. It was a black dress with spaghetti straps, long and luxurious, with two slits up each side all the way up to the middle of her thigh. Catherine saw it and said, "Perfect... if that doesn't change his mind then nothing will." Sara blushed as she looked at Catherine. Knowing that the thought crossed her mind as well.

That night since they knew no one would be able to sleep they decided that Sara would stay over Catherine's since Lindsey would be staying with her best friend's house for the week and the men slept at Grissom's. Gil thought it would be nice to watch Sara sleep at his house but decided there would be enough time for that on vacation... Hopefully."

The men barely slept. They loaded the truck the night before and decided to talk about the trip and the things they would like to do while there. As Greg, Nick and Warrick talked about the trip all Grissom could imagine was Sara in a bikini walking along the beach with him arm in arm. The other three men noticed as Grissom Smiled but didn't say a word. They knew what he was thinking and glad... Finally something might happen between them.

The men got up and showered and they were all in the car by 7am and heading over to pick-up the women. They stopped and got coffee for everyone and got to Catherine's as they saw Sara carrying the last bag out in a pair of daisy duke shorts and a tank top on and sandals. Greg stuck his head out the window and was hooting and hollering before anyone could stop him. Then Nick and Warrick did the same. Grissom stopped the truck and hopped out and walked to Sara with his eyes caressing her luscious body in that outfit. As Grissom leaning into her to take her suitcase from her hand he let out a quiet sigh and said, "stunning... Absolutely stunning!"

Sara blushed but enjoyed being noticed by him, Catherine smiled and locked her front door and headed to the car. In the meantime Warrick had gotten out of the front seat to help Catherine with her bag in hopes to sit next to her to also let Sara be up front with Gil. He was enjoying watching how all of this unfolded. Grissom put the suitcase in the trunk and then walked around to make sure Sara climbed in ok and shut her door for her. Now with even more spring in his step he jogged around the car and climbed in. He looked at all his friends and then to Sara next to him and with his eyes told her, Thank-you for just being you. Sara gave him the infamous Sara Sidle gap tooth smile and said, "Hawaii here we come!"

They arrived at the airport and Grissom dropped them off at the curbside check-in and as he started to walk back to the car to bring it to long-term parking Nick said jokingly, "Dad, I will go park the car why don't you stay here with mom." Grissom looked at him intensely then realizing that it would mean he didn't have to leave Sara's side he said, "Sure, son!" and tossed him the keys.

All Sara could do was blush and just pretend what it would be like being married to Grissom. Then out of the blue she felt a hand on the small of her back guide her inside. It was him, she new it. The hairs on the back of her neck go up when he is in the same room with her let alone touching her. She knew he only did it so he didn't have to go park the car but she didn't mind. So they both headed into the airport together.

Nick groaned realizing that he got stuck with the car and headed off to long-term parking. Catherine said, "Love must be in the air." And with that put her arm around Warrick's waist and headed into the airport to find Gil and Sara... Which left Greg holding all of the bags. Literally... He found the baggage checker and checked in all the bags and carried the three carry-ons' ... his, Sara's and Catherine's.

They finally all met up and their flight was called. Everyone boarded the plane and found out... They all had first class tickets. They decided that Nick would sit next to Greg; Catherine would sit next to Warrick so that left ... Grissom with Sara.

Everyone was enjoying their complimentary glass of champagne and Grissom made a toast, "To friends... family... to my Sara who was lucky enough to win and share a vacation we all deserve." Sara blushed as everyone said, "To Sara... Grissoms' Sara!" Then Grissom blushed realizing what he had said. As Sara turned to look at Grissom their eyes locked and everyone went from laughing to returning back to talking to each other to leave Grissom and Sara alone.

All they could do was stare into each other's eyes. They were locked. They were so deep into each other's souls it was almost like they were drowning. No one dared say a word. They were afraid to break the bond that was so nicely become their own. Their gaze finally broke when the flight attendant asked, "Beef or Pasta." Grissom looked up and said, "She will have the pasta and I will have the beef please. Oh and two glasses of California merlot please." Sara looked at him again as he said, "Sara would you join me for dinner?" She smiled and said, "yes, but next time I would like it to be a choice not by captivity." He smiled and nodded his head yes as he replied, "Next time, no captivity. You got it!"

They both smiled as they enjoyed there dinner and wine it would be a few hour flight so they decided to take a nap. Catherine decided to get up and walk around for a few minutes to see how her other friends were doing. She looked at Warrick sleeping and saw Nick and Greg checking out there magazines they bought at the duty free shop. As her eyes looked towards Sara and Grissom she had to giggle. Sara's head was on Grissom's shoulder and his hand was holding hers. Catherine like what she saw and got a blanket to cover them. Then she was off to the bathroom and back to her seat.

As the plane started to descend Sara slowly started to wake-up and noticed the blanket and she felt a hand on hers and decided not to destroy the moment and closed her eyes to enjoy it. Now Grissom started moving and realized that something was in his hand and that someone was laying their head on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and slowly remembering being on a airplane sitting next to... Oh my Gosh I am holding Sara's hand while she is sleeping on my shoulder.

The captain's announcement starts to wake everyone up and Sara starts to stir. They slowly turn and gaze into each other's eyes. "Have a good nap Sara?" he asked. "Yes, how about you?" she replied. "Great, Thanks!" He rebuked. As they continued to hold hands, neither one of them wanting to pull away and with the blanket on them no one would know the wiser. "Is it ok if we keep the blanket on, I am still a little cold?" She questioned. "Sure, I don't mind. I am still a little cold myself." He replied with a grin. They both turned to watch out the window as they descended into Hawaii.

They both held hands until they finally landed and had to remove the blanket as well as their hands. Sara smiled as she thought this is definitely my lucky vacation.

Everyone got their carry-on bags and slowly exited the plane. Sara and Grissom were the last off of the first class passengers to get off the plane. As the slowly departed the plane Grissom decided right then and there that he would make sure Sara new how he felt by the end of the trip.

They made their way to the baggage claim and got their bags and started heading towards the car rental place. Greg noticed a man watching them and looked to see what was in his hand. "Hey Sara" Greg called making her stop thinking of Grissom and look at him. "Yeah Greg, what's up?" Sara said while looking at Grissom's Ass. Thinking he has a great one then looks to Greg pointing at a man with a sign. A sign that reads Sidle and Sara said, "That's us" to the gentleman.

"Sidle, party of six, right this way please." The man said. "My name is Mr. Fryeburg. You can call me Joe. I will be bringing you to your resort and bringing you back to the airport at the end of your trip. If needed I could be available at other times while you are here. I will give you my card with all my information on it. If you have everything lets head to the limo and get you to your resort."

"Joe," Grissom said "What about us getting a rental car?" "I have delivered a Denali to the resort and have the keys for it at the front desk with your suite information. I hope that is acceptable for you all."

"Suite?" asked Sara. "I thought we were just getting two or three rooms?" Asked Catherine. "You will enjoy your stay with us I promise you that ladies." Joe said as everyone climbed into the limo. Catherine made sure of two things. That she sat next to Warrick and that Sara sat next to Grissom. Greg and Nick noticed Champagne opened and told everyone, "Let's make a toast and do this right!"

With everyone holding a glass up Greg decided he would make the toast this time. "To Family... To Friends... To drunken sexcapades." Everyone laughed but didn't argue and drank their champagne. As Sara drank her glass she thought that Greg had read her mind.

While everyone was talking no one noticed the beautiful three bedrooms Villa right on the beach that Joe pulled the limo up too. He rolled down the window divider between the driver and the rest of them and said, "Ok everyone we are here."

"Wow!" said Catherine and Sara. "Are you sure this is the right place Joe?" Asked Sara. Joe looked at her and blushed a little and Grissom noticed so he put his hand on the small of Sara's back and stepped a little closer to her until the jealous feeling left him. Joe saw he was being obvious and started to looking at Catherine. "This is the right place. We heard you all were criminalists from Las Vegas and haven't had a break in a long time so the hotel manager offered his special villa that's usually reserved for the rich and famous." In unison they all said, "Wow! Thank-you!" As they got their bags and headed in Joe gave them three sets of keys and headed out.

They decided to scout out the place and see what the best way to divide rooms would be. As everyone walked around in awe and wonderment about this beautiful villa, Grissom was trying to figure out how he could convince Sara for them to share a room without looking too obvious.

Catherine noticed this and decided to come up with a plan on her own. She decided they would draw straws, but she would mark them with a little ash from the fireplace. As she set this up everyone started returning from the tour and sat in the living room. Catherine let Warrick in on the situation as well as Nick and Greg so they would have Grissom and Sara pick last. There ended up being 3-bedroom suite total. Two with a queen size bed and one with two full size beds and they each had their own bath.

The pairing went Greg and Nick, which requested the two full sized beds, and for obvious reasons no one argued. Warrick and Catherine were next then Gil and Sara. Warrick and Catherine smiled as Gil and Sara blushed. They were both smiling on the inside but were not ready to accept It on the outside yet. Everyone grabbed their bags and headed to there respective rooms. One queen size bedroom was on the first floor while the rest of the rooms were upstairs. Gil and Sara said they would take the downstairs room since neither of them slept much so the noise from the kitchen and family room wouldn't bother them. Everyone just smiled while going to there rooms. This was going to be a fun vacation.

After Everyone got settled into their rooms Catherine was calling them all down to the living room for the first meeting, "Ok everyone, it's our first night here what should we do for dinner?" Asked Catherine.

"Karaoke Bar" said Nick and Greg together laughing. "You two are perfect together! But a Karaoke Bar doesn't sound bad." Replied Sara. "As long as the food is good." Said Warrick. Grissom wasn't even paying attention. He was still watching Sara surprised she said yes to a Karaoke bar and wondered if she would sing for them. He has caught her singing quietly while she was working but nothing like going to hear her sing somewhere. Catherine agreed with Warrick about wanting good food and Grissom just nodded without even thinking.

Ok, why don't we go take showers and get dressed and meet down here in an hour. "Sounds good" everyone said heading to there respective rooms. Sara looked at Grissom and said, "Would you like to go first or can I?" He initially thought let's save time and go together but then realized that they probably would never leave the bedroom again if Sara had agreed to it. "You can" he said barely audible since he had been staring at her for so long thinking about her naked with him in the shower and a lump formed in his throat. She grabbed her shower bag and headed to the bathroom. As she closed the door she grinned knowing that she didn't bring any clothes in so she would only be wearing a towel when she walked back into the room again. As she showered the only thing she could think of was Gil. When she thought of him her hands slowly went down past her tight abs to... heaven. She decided not to yet to see if Grissom might help her with that problem later. With that the water was turned off and she opened the curtain and grabbed a towel to start drying herself off.

(To Be Continued)


	2. Chapter 2

She called to Grissom before coming out to make sure he was decent. "All set" he said. "I have my stuff so as soon as you are out I can get in." As soon as the words came out of his mouth he bit his tongue since he knew all he wanted to do was to get into bed with her and show her how much she meant to him... all night long. She giggled at him and then the door opened and she sauntered out into the room.

His eyes saw first her feet and slowly moved up her legs then realizing that all she had on was a towel (a short one at that) his eyes continued straight up to her eyes. Which were watching him intently. She continued into the room lifted her hand up to his face and gently closed his mouth for him and caressed her thumb against his lips and said, "drool." She smiled her smile that he knew was only for him and she walked towards her suitcase and bent over to pick out some clothes for this evening. He blushed from her comment then had to go straight into the bathroom before she noticed the bulge in his pants that formed from seeing her in a towel bent over.

As he closed the bathroom door he let out a sigh and looked at himself in the mirror. "What could she see in me?" he thought. With that there was a knock on the door, "Grissom, are you decent?" she asked. "One minute" he said smiling as he took off his clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist. Two could play this game he thought as he opened the door. She was still in her towel hoping to influence him more as she realized he only had a towel on around his waist and said, "Uh... Griss... uhm... left my brush on the sink." He smiled and handed her the brush and asked, "Is there anything else Sara?" He wanted to say my Love but he stopped because he didn't want to push to fast. Their hands touched briefly but they could feel the heat emanating from their bodies. Grissom slowly pulled away and said, "I better hurry up before they leave without us." And with that the bathroom door was closed and the towel removed and it showed how much he wanted her. His member was thick and hard standing at attention waiting for someday to explore Sara. He decided he should take a cold shower to help relieve some pressure.

Sara went through her outfits and decided she would wear a deep blue tank top and some black jeans with a light see thru black sweater. She was all set but not ready to go deal with everyone yet. She decided she would lie on the bed and read one of the forensic journals.

In the bathroom, the water shut off and Gil climbed out and dried off. He brought his clothes in with him and got dressed in the bathroom. He decided not to shave while he was on vacation unless a specific woman asked him too. As he finished he knocked and called out, "Sara are you decent?" No answer he thought maybe she went out into the living room already. As he opened the door he noticed she was lying on the bed holding a magazine (probably forensic he thought) but her eyes were closed. He watched her sleep and thought how beautiful she looked. He walked slowly over to the bed and sat down on the edge. He put his hands gently on her cheek and gently caressed it while saying, "Sara sweetheart! Time to wake-up my love." He stopped and thought about what he just said. She slowly opened her eyes and just stared at him. As he watched her he finally realized he should say something, "Sara you must have fallen asleep while I was in the shower. Are you tired? Do you want to stay here and we can order out?"

As she still felt his hand on her cheek she slowly raised her hand and placed it on top of his and replied, "No I am ok. The nap did me good. I have got my second wind but Thank-you for your concern. I really do appreciate it." Then slowly slid his hand to her mouth and kissed it as softly, gently and as caressingly as she could. She heard him quietly moan then they both heard a gentle knock on the door. "Sara, Gil are you both ready?" Catherine asked. "Almost, we are just getting are shoes on now" they both replied as they both stood up to get there shoes.

When everyone finally met in the living room Catherine gave Warrick a nod and he started to talk, "Ok, Catherine and I decided I would be the designated driver tonight and at least for the drive there she will be my co-pilot." No one complained, it was very nice that Warrick was doing it on the first night. Knowing that everyone wanted to drink and celebrate our first night here.

Ok, now that was settled lets grab our keys and go. They all headed out to the car and Greg and Nick jumped in the back so Grissom wouldn't have to. And they know that if one of them divided up Sara and Grissom that Catherine would have killed them.

Grissom's hand was on the small of Sara's back as he guided her to the car and helped her into it as she slid over so he could just climb in next to her. They sat close enough so that their shoulders were barely touched. This drove them both crazy but it was all they were willing to do in public right now. They wanted to touch... longed to touch but they were both afraid. Not wanting to hurt the other by going to fast they just both sat still and watched out the window until they reached the Karaoke bar.

Everyone climbed out of the truck and headed towards the bar. They went in and found it to be a little busy. They found a table to fit the six of the, and Nick and Greg went to go buy the first round of drinks. They were both flirting at the bar while they were waiting for the drinks to be made. While they were gone Warrick sat very close to Catherine while Sara and Grissom chairs were not as close as they would want them to be.

Sara decided to go check out the song list and see if there was anything that she liked. Grissom grabbed her wrist gently and mouthed, "where are you going?" She leaned down by his ear and said, "to check out the song list. I will be right back." As she walked away she swayed her hips a little more than usual for his benefit. As she turned her heard to check if he enjoyed it she saw his mouth opened a little and his tongue was licking his lips.

She picked up a copy of the list and brought it back to the table. She slid her chair a little closer to Grissom and sat back down. By then Nick and Greg walked back smiling with everyone's drink in their hand. When Sara found her song she wanted to sing she made sure she remembered song M15 and passed the list down the table.

_ There are a few references to song's which are not mine either... Aerosmith's, Love in an Elevator... Music for Elevators, Talk to you... and Garth Brooks, She's Every Woman. _

Sara looked at Grissom and took a large swig of her beer than looked at Catherine and smiled. They were all having fun together and it wasn't over a dead body. Greg looked at the two women and saw the glint in their eyes. "Ok ladies what song are you going to sing?" Greg asked with a smile. Sara and Catherine looked at each other and said, "you first Greg then we will afterwards."

"Ok, no problem let me see the list." He found the one he wanted and went to the guy running the Karaoke booth. He chose P64. The music came on and Greg starting singing to Aerosmith's, Love in an Elevator. They all started laughing while realizing Greg has a pretty decent voice. When the song finished everyone clapped and cheered for Greg. With that Sara got up and told Catherine that she's got this one but pick out one for both of them to sing later if she wanted. "Ok, perfect because I wasn't ready yet, Thanks," replied Catherine.

As Sara got up she smiled at Grissom as she brushed past him and got up on stage. She leaned over and told the guy running the karaoke she would like, "Song M15 please." When she started singing Grissom recognized it as something her has heard her hum before but never heard the words. He decided that she would have it utmost attention so he can find out the words to the song that has been stuck in her head for quite some time. Before the song began she made sure to look at Grissom and said, "This is dedicated to all those lovers that are afraid to do anything about it." With that she began singing...

_Talk to You, Music for Elevators_

_It lasts for a heartbeat_

_But it's such a feeling of being one_

_When we talk on the phone_

_You make me complete_

_You make me feel connected_

_To the earth beneath my feet_

_You make me laugh and_

_You've helped me to cry_

_You've shared all of yourself with me_

_You've shown me life_

_You've taught me, you let me see_

_What's real_

_Whatever would I be without you in my life_

_Without the warmth of you in my heart?_

_Wherever would I be without the light you give me_

_Without the thought of you in my arms?_

_And all I can do_

_Is wait until the next time_

_That I hear your sweet voice on the line_

_And I'll feel whole again_

_You bring me home again_

_All that I am is for you_

As Sara sang the song she looked around the room but never directly at Gil. She was afraid that if she looked at him that she would not be able to finish the song. The song continued as Sara felt Grissom's eyes burning a hole thru her. Maybe this would give him the strength to say something to her. As the song ended everyone got up and applauded. It was not only a beautiful song that everyone enjoyed, they also enjoyed a beautiful woman singing it.

She slowly walked back to the table while watching his eyes to see if they will give her a hint of how he feels. All he could do was smile at her. As she arrived at the table everyone gave her hugs and told her that was a beautiful song and that she has a wonderful voice. When she sat down next to Grissom he leaned over and put a hand on her shoulder as he softly said, "That was beautiful. I am sure that whoever you sung it for loved it very much." Between that hand on her shoulder and the hot breath on her neck she couldn't swallow the lump that formed in her throat.

All she could get out of her mouth as a whisper was, "Umm... thanks!" She started to blush but he still didn't remove his hand. He held it there for a few moments then pulled it away and got up. She thought he was leaving and embarrassed for keeping his hand to long on her shoulder. Before he walked away he leaned down and said, "I will be right back please save my seat." He walked over to the Karaoke mike and asked the gentleman if they could play C15 for him and got on stage. He was very nervous and shy but thought if Sara could do it then maybe he could to.

As he got on stage and ready the bar quieted down. Sara was the first to notice him onstage. "Oh my God!!! Is that Grissom?" she said as Catherine, Nick, Greg and Warrick all sat up and watched the stage in wonderment. They couldn't say or do anything. Was this the same man that steered clear of crowds and let everyone else handle photo ops and pres releases.

Grissom on the other hand, well he was nervous but all he could do was only look at Sara. He needed to draw her strength to help him get thru the song. The song started and Sara realized that it was a country song by Garth Brooks. They all watched as Grissom and Sara locked eyes and blocked everyone out. To Gil and Sara no one else was in the room while he was on stage singing to his Sara. To Gil's surprise he saw Sara's beautiful smile as he began to sing Garth Brooks She's every Woman.

_She's Every Woman, Garth Brooks_

_She's sun and rain, she's fire and ice_

_A little crazy but it's nice_

_And when she gets mad, you best leave her alone_

_'Cause she'll rage just like a river_

_Then she'll beg you to forgive her_

_She's every woman that I've ever known_

_She's so New York and then L.A._

_And every town along the way_

_She's every place that I've never been_

_She's makin love on rainy nights_

_She's a stroll through Christmas lights_

_And she's everything I want to do again_

_It needs no explanation_

_'Cause it all makes perfect sense_

_For when it comes down to temptation_

_She's on both sides of the fence_

_No it needs no explanation_

_'Cause it all makes perfect sense_

_When it comes down to temptation_

_She's on both sides of the fence_

_She's anything but typical_

_She's so unpredictable_

_Oh but even at her worst it ain't that bad_

_She's as real as real can be_

_And she's every fantasy_

_Lord she's every lover that I've ever had_

_And she's every lover that I've never had_

As he finished singing the song he smiled and walked back to the table. Everyone got to their feet and applauded. Sara was still sitting there in shock but the rest of the table was applauding and congratulated Grissom and told him he had a good voice. He finally sat down next to her and leaned towards her and whispered into her left ear "in case you didn't know that song was for you." She first was a little shocked and didn't know what to do then slowly turned around to face him and realized they were only inches apart. She slowly smiled her beautiful smile and said, "Thank-you, that was a beautiful song." Then whispered, "Did you know you have a sexy voice?" All he could do was smile at her. Sara slowly turned back to the rest of their friends at the table and everyone was busy talking to each other and pretending not to know what was going on with them. Even though they all were thinking... "Finally, maybe this vacation will do the both of them some good."

Grissom leaned forwards into Sara just grazing his chin and her shoulder and said, "Sara, I am going to go for a walk, would you care to join me?" She turned her heard just slightly so now her cheek and his lips slowly caressed and whispered, "That would be lovely. I would like to get some fresh air... with you." Grissom got up and walked over to Catherine and said that they were going for a walk and not to wait for them to return. "We will either walk home or call a cab." Catherine smiled and said, "Sure Gil, no problem we will be fine. Go enjoy your walk and get some fresh air and we will see you to later or tomorrow." "Thanks Catherine" and he walked over to Sara and but his hand on the small of her back and said, "Let's go take a walk sweetheart."

Sara slowly stood up and gave Catherine a smile and mouthed Thank-you! She smiled and slowly walked out of the bar with the only man she has ever wanted. Grissom continued to follow and keeping his hand on the small of her back until they made it outside the bar. As the cool night air met them as they walked out the door he turned towards her and asked, "May I hold your hand Sara?" She looked at him, smiled and said, "It would be my pleasure." They slowly headed for the beach to enjoy the moon over the ocean. They barely said a word to each other as they walked on the beach. As their eyes met they stopped and decided to sit in the sand and enjoy the warm salty air blow off the ocean onto them. Gil sat first and leaned back a little to let Sara sit in front of him and he pulled her back into him so she could lay back and relax.

"Gil, you have a wonderful voice. Did you mean all the words that were in the song?" She said very sensually. "Yes, I meant every word. I don't know why I have been so horrible to you. I think it is because I was afraid, afraid to take a chance, to risk everything. I didn't think that you could be in love with me. After the surgery I saw life differently. I realized so much was missing from my life, that I should take more chances and risks in regards to my personal life and love. I've loved only one woman in my life, and I have been so worried about keeping my job that I forgot how to do my job or taking care of the people that I care about... you Sara."

"So Gil" as their faces slowly got closer "what do you want to do about it?" Grissom's eyes showed a little fear at first and then quickly as it came it left and all that was left was love. When Sara looked deeply into his eyes and finally saw what she has wanted to see all these years.

As she slowly leaned back into him their lips got closer and closer until they were only an inch apart while their hot breath slowly blowing on each other's lips. Her tongue slowly snaked out and licked her dry lips only to realize that his eyes went from her eyes to her lips as soon as he saw her tongue a lump got caught in his throat. "I wonder what her lips taste like" he thought as he slowly licked his bottom lip.

"Sara... may I kiss you?" He asked afraid to move as he was looking into her eyes. She leaned forward to close the gap as she whispered, "yes!" He leaned into her and kissed gently on the lips. As they slowly began to pull away he put his hand on her cheek and said, "That was perfect! I always wondered what you would taste like."

"So Griss... what do I taste like?" she questioned with a smile. As a smile grew on his lips he leaned towards her and whispered, "like the rain on a warm summers day..." he paused and leaned in to kiss her again and as he slowly pulled away replied, "and apples."

She giggled as he started to smile. This time she learned into him and turned over so she was now lying her breasts gently on his chest as she reached up and reached her hands around his neck and ran her fingers thru the curls in his hair and kissed him a little more passionately then before and started to tease his lips with her tongue. She was begging his mouth entry and he could never say no to her, not anymore. He felt a nervous feeling in his stomach. Things will never be the same again he thought.

(To Be Continued)


	3. Chapter 3

As the thought of things never being the same entered his mind her tongue entered his mouth again. "Oh... my... yes..." he whispered. He was glad things will not be the same anymore.

His hands slowly traveled from her cheek down her neck to her sides and across her back. Both of their breathing patterns changed to more rapid and out of breath. As his hands started exploring her body, her hands started exploring his. As Sara slowly pulled away she heard a faint whimper escape from his mouth. He looked into her eyes and heard her say, "We should stop." He looked hurt and didn't know what to say. She saw the fear in his eyes and felt horrible. She leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "Just until we get back to the house and then..." then she closed the gap and kissed him with even more passion than before and as she pulled away continued, "we can continue if you still want too."

He slowly stood up and helped Sara up and walked hand in hand with her until they reached the house. As they walked, about every five steps, they would look into each other's eyes and kiss each other's hand. Sara decided to be a little more sensual as she pulled his hand up to kiss it she slowly took one of his fingers into her mouth and all she heard was his gasp. "Sara... oh... my... Sara!" was all he could say as he watched her as her tongue tease the tip of his finger then her lips enclosed tightly around the shaft of the finger. She watched him as she kept her lips snug around his finger going up... down... up... down... up... then kissed the top of the finger and smiled. He looked deep into her eyes and pulled her into a great big hug and whispered, "You keep that up and I won't be able to wait until we get back into the house."

As they walked up the driveway they noticed the truck parked out front. Sara looked a little sad and said, "I guess they had an early night." She couldn't look at his eyes because she was afraid he would be scared and back away again. "Sara..." he whispered "I had a wonderful time with you this evening." Grissom wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to his chest. She let out a small gasp of air and replied, "So did I, Gil."

Grissom slowly turned Sara around and began kissing her neck and slowly worked up to her lips then to her ear and whispered, "Honey, I don't want to rush anything that we have. Why don't we take it slow and get to know each other more intimately. She felt Grissom 's excitement poking her in her bottom through their clothes and decided to wiggle her hips a little bit and as she heard a faint moan from his lips she replied, "I agree. I want to learn everything about you Gil Grissom."

They decided to go inside and see what everyone else was up too. "Looks like everyone went to bed" Gil said and they walked in and looked around. "Gris," Sara said as she reached for his hand "can we go to bed? Maybe just lie there and talk a little?" He held her hand tighter and pulled her close to him and said, "Sara I would Love that very much."

As Sara pulled him into the bedroom, a smile slowly appeared on Gil's face and no matter what he does it just won't go away. Gil goes into the bathroom first and gets ready for bed. As he comes out, Sara head in and said, "I will only be a few minutes." He smiled and realized he might be a little warm in bed with his chosen pajamas. So before Sara came out of the bathroom he decided to take off his shirt and climbed into bed with just his pants on.

A few minutes after Sara came out of the bathroom with some really short shorts and a tank top. As Grissom looks at her he begins to smile even bigger than before. Sara walked towards the bed as he did she paused for a minute and started to gently bite her bottom lip. She realized he no longer had a shirt on. The both smiled at the fact that they were making each other excited as well as enjoying the feelings and heat running through their bodies. As Sara climbed into bed and pulled up the covers to her waist and asked, "So what would you like to talk about Gil?" Even though her body ached for his, she didn't want to rush him if he wasn't ready.

Grissom took a deep breath and replied, "Anything you would like Sara. Maybe ask questions about each other or tell stories but if you keep wearing clothes like that I can't guarantee how long I can take it slow." He looked deep into her eyes and smiled she saw the love and compassion in his eyes. As she slowly leaned over close to his face she snaked her tongue out and licked his lips.

He moaned again and grabbed her and pulled her close to him. "Sara, you're driving me crazy!" He leaned in a kissed her on the lips so lovingly and caressingly then got more and more passionate. They both slowly pulled away a little out of breath and leaned their foreheads together. "Sara, can we fall asleep holding each other?" Sighing before her reply, "I would love to fall asleep in your arms Gil."

With that being said they gave each other one last kiss and Sara slid next to Gil on her side and he spooned her as he wrapped his arms around her. "Thank-you Sara for a wonderful evening and I am looking forward to an equally wonderful morning" he whispered into her ear. Their eyes closed and as they slowly drifted off to sleep Sara whispered, "I Love You, Gil Grissom." As quietly as that was said another voice responded, "I Love you too, Sara Sidle." And then the most blissful night sleep they both have ever had encased them.

(To Be Continued)


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the house started stirring and around 10am everyone was up and dressed and had eaten breakfast, everyone that is besides Gil and Sara. "Well, I guess they had an active day yesterday" said Catherine. "What do you think happened when they got home?" said Nick. "Look guys, I don't want to jinx anything that is finally happening between them so unless they ask us we don't mention a thing, ok?" Catherine said a little worriedly. "You got it Cat, no problem." They all replied.

"Well boys, since right now it's just the four of us what should we do" Catherine asked? "Why not head to town and see what type of stuff they have and maybe grab some lunch after that?" said Greg. "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea Greg!" said Warrick. Nick and Catherine agreed. "Ok so lets leave them a note and we will be back around 2pm." Said Catherine as she grabbed the car keys and left the note on the kitchen table.

Back in the bedroom Grissom started stirring and began caressing Sara's hair before even opening his eyes. As Sara started waking up she leaned over and kissed his lips and slowly started kissing gently down his neck and down his chest to his nipples. She started to lick one with her tongue then gently starting nibbling it with her teeth then sucked it into her mouth then releases it and did the same to the other one.

As Sara continued and then began kissing gently down his chest as his eyes fluttered and then opened with a smile. Slowly Sara continued kissing and licking down his chest to his stomach and to the edge of his boxers then started working her way back up to his neck than his lips.

When Sara was back up kissing his lips he pulled her on top of him and said, "Good Morning to you too, Sara." She smiled and while nibbling on his neck replied, "Good Morning, Gil." He leaned over and looked at the clock and said, "Wow, do you realize that this was the longest and most relaxing rest I have had in a really longtime." As she smiled she replied, "Me too. Maybe we should just fool around and sleep together every night."

Grissom blushed a little than smiled because he too thought the same thing. "Well Sara, what would you like to do today?" He said while kissing her neck and slowly heading down her breasts. He felt her hard nipples pushing out of her shirt as he rubbed his cheek against them and then started nibbling on them gently. "Oh... Gil... Wow... Can't we just do this for the rest of the vacation?" She moaned in his ear, "Now honey, even though it would be my pleasure to well, pleasure you. I think we should enjoy this wonderful island together too.

With that being said he went back to caressingly kissing her breasts with his lips and tongue and then whispered to them, "I will see the two of you later. He worked his way back up her neck to her lips and said, "If it's ok, I will take a shower first and then you can. While you are taking your shower I will make us some breakfast and then we can decide what we want to do today.

"That sounds great! While you are showering I am going to see if the others are up and if they are doing anything." With that she gave him one more kiss and headed out to the living room. No one was there so she went to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. No one was in there and was going to fill the pot with water when she saw the note.

After getting the coffee ready she went back to the room and still heard the water running. As she started to smile she took off her clothes and opened the bathroom door. "Gil, mind if I join you?" she seductively asked. He slides back the curtain and replied, "You are always welcome to accompany me in everything I do." With that she climbed into the shower and they both smiled.

He lathered the washcloth and asked, "May I wash you Sara? It would give me great pleasure to lather you up and then rinse you off." They both smiled as he started washing her with his hands starting on her neck and back slowly caressing around to each pert breast then across her belly and down each thigh and around to her cute, tight ass. He continued to her mound and gently caressed it then kept going down her legs to her feet. He let her rinse off and then he stood behind her and began washing her hair. His thick long fingers ran through her hair massaging the scalp and then leaned her back into the water to rinse the soap off her head.

As he did this to her all she could do was let out soft moans of ecstasy. When he finished all she could do was smile and she leaned towards him and whispered into his ear, "Now it is my turn... Gil."

The bar of soap in her hands and she was on her knee's first lathering up her hands and rubbing them up his legs and around his wonderful ass. She continued up his back then over his shoulders and back down his chest. With all the gentle caresses and touches he was rock hard and had a gigantic smile on his face. Slowly she passed his stomach then down to his graying fuzz to his long, hard, thick member and slowly wrapped her hands around it as she lathered him up. She stepped behind him as they leaned back to rinse off his body as she still had his member in her hands. Then turning around slowly keeping close to his body she bent down and kissed the tip of him and whispered, "I will see you later big boy." He groaned at the thought of himself being inside of Sara and would be looking forward to it.

He pulled her into a warm, passionate embrace and kissed her as gently and caressingly as his desire would let him. Her tongue was slowly licking his bottom lip begging for an entrance into his mouth and he complied as their tongues danced together in the warmth and love of their mouths. They both slowly backed away and as he looked deep into her eyes he said, "I Love you, Sara Sidle." She looked deep into his eyes and not only saw the love he had for her but felt it too. She leaned into kiss him and replied, "I Love you too, Gilbert Grissom."

They continued to hold each other with their breaths being ragged. "What would you like to do today, Sara?" He whispered into her ear. "Anything as long as we can spend the day together." They both smiled and kissed gently one more time and decided the first thing they should do is dry off and climbs out of the shower. Sara grabbed two towels, one for him and one for her and he took one and wrapped it around her waist and chest. The other towel she wrapped around his waist and tucked it in.

As they both climbed out of the shower he asked, "Do you like the beard?" She smiled and whispered, "Yes... I like the way it tickles when you kiss my body." He smiled then replied, "Then I will keep it." He leaned towards her and kissed her neck and then headed into the bedroom to get dressed. She started drying off her hair then her body and walked into the bedroom with the towel wrapped around her hair. "Oh, Gil. I like calling you that. I started making coffee before and saw a note. Everyone is out and they will be back around 2pm. Any thoughts about what you want to do today?"

He smiled of the thought of being here alone and said, "Well, we can't go to far since they have the truck but how about we see what's in our hotel complex and walk around after breakfast?" "That sounds wonderful" she said smiling. As he finished getting dressed he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her body and placed his hands on her breasts. They both enjoyed just holding each other for a minute then he kissed her neck and went to make breakfast. There wasn't much in the kitchen but did find eggs, milk, cheese, peppers & onions and with that he decided to make omelets.

Sara finished getting dressed and decided to wear a green tank top with a long black flowing skirt that had a slit up the back. As she walked out and into the kitchen, "mmm... that smells wonderful! Did you make omelets?" He looks up and smiles, "Yes, vegetarian dear. I hope that's ok." She came up behind him and gave him a hug, "Yes, it's perfect! Thank-you!"

After breakfast Sara does the dishes as Gil dries them. When they finish Gil grabs his wallet and keys as Sara begins to head out.

He reaches his arm around Sara's waist as they head to the beach. "You look stunning my Love," he said as he leaned over to kiss the top of her head. They continued walking still with their arms around each other's waist as they came to the main hotel. They had an indoor / outdoors pool as well as a 8 person hot tub and sauna. There was also a workout room and had a sign-up sheet to learn to dance in the Gazebo out back near the ocean 8am everyday except Sunday.

She turned around gazing into his eyes and he knew what she was thinking. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers and whispered, "Yes, I would love to learn to dance with you Sara." That being said she signed them both up and they will start tomorrow. "Thank-you Gil, I have never dated a man that was willing to learn something new with me and I appreciate it." She said graciously in his ear.

While they went to go try to find out where the Gazebo was they also found a small hotel restaurant around back and decided they would stop and eat lunch. Neither of them was that hungry after those delicious omelets and decided to get soup and salad for each of them. After they finished lunch they decided to head back to the house and relax until everyone else comes back.

When they got back it was 1pm. They decided to lie on the porch and read. Grissom grabbed the forensic journal he brought with them as Sara went out and got the lounge chairs. Grissom came out as Sara sat down in one. "Sara, slide forward I would like to sit with you while we read, if it's ok" he asked? "I would love it but what if they come back early?" She asked nervously. "Sara, I pushed you away to long worrying what people might think. I don't care anymore, I Love you, so as long as you love me too and we are comfortable with showing affection in public than we will" he replied very adamantly. "Gil Grissom, I Love you!"

He sat down in the chair behind the woman he loves and leaned back while pulling her into his chest. As he kissed her head than working down past her ear to her neck he asked, "Will you read the new Forensic Journal with me?" "I would Love to Dr. Grissom" she replied turning her head slightly as she kissed his lips and took the book from his hands. "I will hold the book, you have other more important things to hold onto with those hands of yours." She said with a smile. He wrapped his hands around her waist and slowly caressed her stomach occasionally sliding his hands up her shirt to caress the edge of her bra just under her breast.

The smile on her face grew as she tried to concentrate on the book while his hands were touching... caressing... Loving her. She began sliding her back up and down as his member grew and pushed against her back. "If we continue this Gil, it will be more than just showing affection." She moaned into his ear.

His hands slide out from her shirt as he kissed her neck and whispered, "I Love you, can I lay here, hold you and take a nap while you read please?" "I wouldn't have it any other way Gil," she replied with a smile. As she began to read she could feel his breathing slow down and finally fall asleep. Around the third or fourth article she heard the door open followed by her friends talking. They made their way to the patio once they saw someone lying on a lounge chair. When Catherine saw who was in the chair she shushed the men and quietly opened the door. Sara put the book down and quietly said, "Hey guys, did you all have fun? What did we miss?" Completely forgetting how she was lying on Grissom since it felt so natural.

Everyone just stared at them and smiled, as they replied, "Apparently not as much as you did!" She looked confused and then smiled, "He is asleep but I didn't want him to get cold and I couldn't find a blanket." They all laughed as Grissom slowly woke up.

Grissom didn't notice the others yet and leaned his head over and kissed Sara's neck while sliding his hands back under her shirt around her stomach. Everyone watched in utter amazement as Grissom actually showed affection in public. Sara turned and gave him a kiss and asked, "How was your nap dear?" As he opened his eyes he saw the looks of all of his friends faces and replied with a smile, "Refreshing. Oh hi guys did you enjoy this mornings outing?"

"Uh... uh... Yeah, did you both enjoy yours?" Nick asked while everyone was sitting there stunned. Grissom and Sara looked at each other and then to their friends and replied, "Immensely!" Everyone laughed as Grissom pulled Sara into a deeper hug. "Catherine, what are the plans for this evening" asked Sara? "The island was having a luau down by the main hotel. I was thinking if everyone was up for it lets take in some Hawaiian culture." Catherine replied. "Yeah, what a great idea Cat!" everyone replied together. "How about we all take showers and rest a little and then we can head on down around 5pm." Catherine said. "Sounds like a plan" Warrick, Nick and Greg replied. "Mmm... rest... shower... fun..." replied Sara and Grissom.

Everyone laughed and smiled as Gil and Sara held each other while turning to look into each other's eyes. Greg stood up and said, "On that note I am going to take a nap." "Yeah, me too!" replied Catherine and Warrick. Nick stood up and said, "Than I am going to take a shower first."

As everyone got up and headed to their respective rooms Grissom held Sara for a little longer than asked, "Sara, will you come to bed with me?" She looked up into his eyes smiled and seductively asked, "Do we have to sleep?" He leaned down and gently began kissing her lips as she linked her fingers around his neck and began playing with his curls.

Breathlessly they both pulled and looked deep into each other's eyes as Grissom whispered, "Sara Sidle, I Love You!" She smiled as a single tear slowly escaped her eye and trickled down her cheek. He leaned towards her and kissed the tear away as she whispered in his ear "I Love You Gil!" Slowly moving their heads closer together they kissed a little more deeply and as they pulled away Sara stood up and helped Gil up and said, "Come to bed with me, please."

They walked hand in hand to their room and as Sara walked thru the doorway she pulled Gil into the room and slammed the door shut as she began passionately kissing him. Slowly caressing his lips with her tongue begging entry. He opened his lips as her tongue slipped in twirling around his. He pulled her in tighter to his body as she felt his hardness aching against her.

Slowly his hands roamed her body sliding under her shirt aching to touch her skin. He slowly began to slide his hands around the front and began caressing her breasts. "Mmm... God... Gil... please... don't stop..." As he continued playing with her breasts he began to kiss and suck on her neck. "Gil... Oh... God... Yes!" As he felt her body start to quiver a little he continued with what he was doing until he knew she had orgasmed.

He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her into a hug. He pulled her into a hug. She pulled back slightly and smiled as she leaned into kiss him. The kiss continued to deepen as he lifted her off the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to bed. Slowly he laid her down staying on top of her and then deepened the kiss more. He pulled back just enough to look into her eyes. "Sara, I would like to play with you... your body for a little. I have had dreams of what it would be like if we ever got together and one is to satisfy you multiple times before myself. Please... Sara I want you to relax... let go... and enjoy." As she smiled her head nodded yes. "I Love you Gil and I trust you. But remember when you're done then it is my turn to play." And with that he began kissing her lips then her cheeks and following down her neck to her breasts. As he kissed it and caressed it thru the shirt and bra she was wearing his hands began sliding up her sides removing her shirt from her body. As the shirt slid up off her head, his hands were already around her back removing her bra. His mouth took her breast into his mouth and sucked it as his teeth caressed her nipple. The moans she made got him just as excited and made him moan and as her breasts vibrated in his mouth she moaned louder.

As he leaned back to smile at her he took the other breast that was lonely and slid it into his mouth. He continued this until she moaned some more and then began kissing down her chest to her stomach. Stopping at the edge of her pants. His tongue licking at the edge of her skirt... caressing her hot skin... begging for an entrance.

He kept kissing towards her hot mound thru her skirt as she kept moaning and thrusting her hips toward his mouth. "Please ... Gil... Oh God... I need you!" She begged as he continued to tease her. Slowly he began kissing up to her breasts as his hands slid her skirt and underwear down off her body.

Now that the restrictive clothing was gone he slid down her body placing wet kissing on the inside of each thigh then kissed her second set of lips. She groaned in ecstasy as he slid one finger inside her slowly in and out while still licking and sucking her moist pulsing nub. As he kept the steady pace with his hand he slid one more finger in and with that thrust of his hand she exploded on his hand and in his mouth. He continued until he felt the last spasm echo throughout her body.

(To Be Continued)


	5. Chapter 5

Slowly he began kissing her lips again as their breaths were returning too normal. Her eyes slowly opened as a smile grew on her face. "Wow... Gil, that was amazing" she said in a whisper. "Sara, that was just a warm up!" he replied with a smirk on his face. As she began to smile she flipped him onto his back and sat on top of him. "Now Dr. Grissom, it is my turn to experiment," she said with the most serious face she could muster. He looked at her quizzically and replied, "What experiment would that be Miss Sidle?" She began to laugh at the expression on his face and said, "You will just have to wait and see."

A smile slowly appeared on his face as she kissed his lips. Her lips traced his cheek as she began to nibble on his ear. A soft moan escaped his lips as she kissed down his neck as her fingers gently unbuttoned his shirt. Licking and kissing her way down his chest to his stomach.

Her fingers gently caressed his sides as their lips met again in a passionate frenzy. Her hands slid around front and began unbuckling and unzipping his pants. He moaned just at the thought of what she could be thinking of and she replied, "My thoughts exactly, Dr. Grissom." She slid his pants and underwear down and off his body as well as removing his shoes and socks. Her eyes grew as she saw how big he was becoming. Now her smile was growing as she kissed the head of his ever growing member took into her mouth as much as she could and then wrapped her hand around the rest.

Sliding her hand and her mouth in unison starting off slow and gentle until she felt him start to raise his hips to her rhythm. Carefully she slid her lips to the tip and said, "Patience is a virtue Gil."

"Oh Sara, I love hearing you say my name! Please say it again." She raised her head and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Gil!" Then slid down and wrapped her lips around his member and began sliding her mouth up and down. As she quickened the pace she heard a loud moan and then the words, "God Sara... Please... Don't... Stop... I am so close... I want to make you ... orgasm one... more time... I... Oh God... Want to be in... oh yes... you so deep."

She stopped and looked up without moving and said, "I want you inside me too but right now I am enjoying focusing on you. I want to make you happy and hear all of your groans and most of all Gil, I want to taste you!" With that her lips were back around his member going faster and harder. As she wrapped her hand around his shaft she began to hum. His head flew back into the pillow and he groaned quite loudly, "Oh Sara... yes... please... don't stop... hum me a ... oh yes... a song... yes faster..."

Her head went up and down on his member as fast as she could. Her eyes watched his facial expressions as she continued to hum the only song she could think of, I got you babe by Sonny and Cher. She could feel him tense up and knew he was going to orgasm and hummed a few more times while sucking him hard as he spasmed in her mouth. She kept swallowing until he was done and slid her lips off and kissed up his body until she reached his lips.

Just before she kissed him he said, "Sara Sidle, you are absolutely amazing!" As their lips gently collided she could feel the smile on his lips as the one on her lips grew. "We have a little time Sara. Why don't we rest a little and then we can take a shower together" he asked as he pulled her closer to his body. "Mmm, that sounds wonderful Gil" she growled in his ear. Their breathing slowed down as they both fell off into a blissful sleep.

The house was quiet and relaxing for the night to come. Around 3:30-4pm everyone slowly began to wake up and take showers or finish getting dressed. Nick was the first one ready so he brought a magazine downstairs and sat out on the deck and released with his magazine. Warrick was next down the stairs and sat outside with Nick and talked. While Catherine had just climbed into the shower, Greg was in his room working on his hair spiked just right.

Gil and Sara, after they woke they decided to take a shower together and get ready as a couple. Gil picked out some Dockers and a blue polo shirt and Sara decided tonight would be the perfect night for the dress. As she slid the dress on she saw Gil bite his tongue as a smile came to his face. He walked over to her side and as he slowly zipped the zipper up he whispered in her ear, "My darling, you look absolutely stunning tonight. I can't wait to come back here and help you remove this beautiful dress."

Sara turned around, faced Grissom and smiled. "Gil, we better go see how everyone else is doing or we will never get out of this room. Not that I wouldn't mind it but I could do without the search party barging in here with us in the throws of passion." Grissom pouted and replied, "Ok, but I plan on taking you up about us in the throws of passion later tonight."

Grissom walks to the bedroom door holding Sara's hand and opens the door and hears talking on the porch. As they head to the porch they overhear part of the conversation between Nick and Warrick.

(Outside on the Porch)

"Can you believe it? Those two together" Warrick asked? "I know, Greg is heart broken but they are long overdue. Grissom and Sara belong together." Nick replied. "Hey if I knew all it took was all of us coming to Hawaii I would have booked a trip two years ago!" Warrick said while they both laughed.

(Back Inside the House)

Inside the house right next to the porch door Grissom leans over to Sara and whispers, "least we know our team is ok with us." They kiss gently and then pull away as they hear someone coming down the stairs.

As Catherine and Greg come down the stairs they see Sara and Gil standing close enough to kiss but couldn't grab Greg quick enough to quiet him down. She watched them pull away and asked, "Hey you guys, where are the other two?" Sara looked up and before she could answer Greg stopped short and gasped, "Sara ... Wow, you look radiant! Like you are glowing."

Sara reached behind her back and held Gil's hand and said, "Thank-you Greg, I think recent changes in my life are just agreeing with me." Grissom started getting jealous but as Sara's hand held his he began to smile as he realized that he was all she wanted. Grissom called out to the men on the Patio and told them we were all ready to go.

As they all headed out the door Grissom grabbed the keys and said he would drive. They all climbed into the Denali as Grissom and Sara sat up front. Grissom began driving and reached his right hand out to rest on Sara's leg. She smiled as his thumb slowly caressed her thigh because she knew he did it not to be possessive but because he could do it. He loved her and he wanted the world to know it.

They arrived at the Luau 10 minutes later. Down on the beach they had a Clambake and a pig roast. A dance floor was set up as well as a calypso band and 3 bars. They went on in and found a table between the one bar and the dance floor. Catherine, Sara, Grissom and Greg sat at the table while Nick and Warrick got a round of drinks for the table.

While Catherine and Greg were talking about going tanning tomorrow on the beach, Nick and Warrick came back with a soda for Grissom and beers for everyone else. As Sara took a drink from her beer, Grissom put his hand on her leg and leaned over and asked if she wanted to go and get some food from the buffet.

As they both stood up and Gil had his hand on the small of her back he said, "We are going to get some food from the buffet anyone care to go with us?" "Sure" they all said, "Warrick and Greg could you guys stay here and save the table and we will get you some plates of food."

"Sure, no problem Catherine" they both said. Warrick sat at the table while Greg was checking out the table of women that just sat down at a table across from them. Warrick looked over to see what Greg was looking at and smiled at him. He leaned towards Greg and said, "Go over there and talk to them." Greg smiled and nodded as he got up and walked over to the table.

The rest of them returned with plates of food. Greg flirted a little more and got some phone numbers then returned back to the table and got his plate of food. While everyone picked at their food a slow song came on and Gil leaned over to Sara and asked, "My love, may I have this dance?" She looked up into his eyes and replied, "It would be my pleasure, my love."

As they got up and walked to the dance floor everyone else looked at each other and Nick asked, "Grissom knows how to dance?" Everyone smiled as Catherine replied, "I am sure there is a lot about Grissom we don't know and probably some we don't want to know." Everyone smiled and went back to talking so the couple could enjoy their dance.

Out on the dance floor the song "Wonderful Tonight" was playing as Grissom pulled Sara close to him and wrapped his one hand around her waist as the other hand held hers and pulled it into their chests. As they danced across the dance floor Gil sang to her quietly into her ear:

Wonderful Tonight 

It's late in the evening  
She's wondering what clothes to wear  
She puts on her make up  
And brushes her long blonde hair  
And then she asks me  
Do I look all right,  
And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight  
  
We go a party  
And everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady  
That's walking around with me  
And then she asks me  
Do you feel alright  
And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight  
  
I feel wonderful  
Because I see the love light in your eyes  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize  
How much I love you  
  
It's time to go home now  
And I've got an aching head  
So I give her the car keys  
She helps me to bed  
And then I tell her  
As I turn out the light  
I say my darling, you were wonderful tonight  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight

They continued to sway to the music as Sara slid her one hand up her back and wrapped her fingers in the curls of his hair at the base of his head. The song finished as they leaned their lips into each other and kissed so softly they barely noticed until they slowly pulled away. The heat that was there when they were kissing was still there even though they pulled away. "Sara, we barely kissed and I am ready to take you home and make love to you" he growled in her ear. "I know, I feel it too but remember we are the designated drivers tonight" she whispered in his ear. "Can we go take a walk on the beach? Just walk, talk and enjoy the sun setting into the ocean" he asked with a hint of tenderness and a lot of desire. As she gazed into his eyes she smiled and nodded yes. "Why don't you go tell the guys where we are going for a walk and that we will be back in a little bit while I go get us a few drinks for the walk?" She sighed and said, "Ok, just a bottle of water for me please." He smiled and walked to the bar still humming the song... The first song they danced to. He kept thinking, does that make it our song???

Sara walked back to their table and grabbed her purse and leaned into Catherine and told her they were going for a walk but will be back in a little bit. They just wanted a little time alone and to enjoy the beautiful sunset against the ocean. Catherine smiled and understood. Especially after watching them on the dance floor she knew they needed some time alone to cool off or at least get it out of there system.

Sara met up with Gil at the bar and they headed down to the beach for a nice, relaxing and romantic walk.

(To Be Continued)


	6. Chapter 6

As they walked along the beach they found a clearing with a few trees and Gil pulled her towards him. She tilted her head as he leaned into kiss her. The passion grew between them as his arousal grew against her stomach. His hands slid beneath her shirt and went up her back as his fingers caressed her back and came around to her breast.

"Oh Gil... please don't stop... mmm... ahh... yes... don't ever stop touching me" she moaned into his ear. "Ahh, Sara I don't want to stop... ever... Sara I love you!!!" he replied so hoarsely that she could hear how much he wanted and needed her right now at this moment. His hands slid down her sides and underneath her dress as his fingers found her hot wet mound. "Gil, please... I want to feel you... inside me... please" she whispered into his ear. Before Gil could respond to her plea Sara's hands were unzipping his zipper and reached his hand into his pants as they slid down his thighs to his knees.

Sara pressed her body to his as he backed into a palm tree. She lifted her dress up and pressed his arousal against her mound and entered her as she wrapped one leg around his waist.

"Wow, Sara... you feel... wonderful!" He slid his hands around her ass and lifted her and then slammed her into him faster and harder until they both had cum with such excitement and dependency that they almost fell back into the sand. He slowly slid her body down as she put her feet down, "Wow, Gil that was... as you are amazing... wonderful... fantastic" she said out of breath in almost a whisper. He just looked deep into her eyes and smiled.

"I love you Gil and wish we could just lay out here and cuddle, but we should get back to the group" she whispered as she kissed her cheek. "I love you too Sara and you are right. Let's straighten ourselves out and then head back to the group?" As they stood they brushed off any sand or grass they got on there clothes and reassembled them. When they were ready they held each other's hand as they walked back to the party. They approached the table and saw the others dancing while Nick and Greg were flirting with the girls at the other table. They sat down next to each other and Gil put his arm around Sara's shoulder and whispered, "Thank-you Sara for a wonderful evening!"

Sara got up, leaned over and kissed Grissom and said, "I am going to get a drink would you like anything?" With a smile he replied, "No thanks I am ok but would you like me to go get your drink for you?" She thought he was so cute when he really tried to be nice and helpful with her but leaned in closer to his ear and said, "It's ok honey but I don't mind going to get it myself. I love you and I will be right back." He smiled right back at her and said, "I love you too!"

As Sara walked up to the bar to get a virgin daiquiri a young man across the bar saw her and thought she was beautiful. He decided he would send her over a shot and see if she would join him. As the bartender returned to Sara and brought her the daiquiri she also brought over the shot the gentleman bought for her. "The man across the way bought this for you" the bartender said as he slid the shot to Sara. Sara looked across the bar and met the gaze of a young man around 24 years old holding up a shot glass to her and smiling.

She smiled back a little and leaned over across the bar to talk to the bartender. "Hey could you tell him thank-you but no thanks. I am not only the designated driver tonight with my friends I am also involved with someone." The bartender understood for she has seen it a few times before. You don't want to accept the shot and encourage the man but you don't want to be rude and decline it either.

Sara returned to the table and Gil looked up into her eyes with some concern and admiration. Sara put down her drink and sat on Gil's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his lips with such love that the concern that was in Gil's eyes before was gone now and all that was left was love and admiration. He leaned toward her and whispered in her ear, "How did I get so lucky to have your love?" She just smiled and whispered into his ear right before she kissed him, "I was just thinking the same thing!"

Everyone was coming back to the table looking tired. It was around midnight but changing there sleep schedule messed with everyone. Sara saw her tired friends and had an idea. "Hey, how about we head back to the house. I saw they had an assortment of movies. We could make some popcorn and just relax a little before going to bed. Does that sound like an ok idea?" Gil looked at her again with such astonishment since he was so caught up with her that he hadn't noticed that his friends were so tired and then nodded in agreement with her idea.

As they headed out to the car Gil got the keys out and made sure they had everyone. By the time they got back to the house and had the popcorn ready and everyone had claimed their seats Sara got 3 movies to pick from. "We have three choices. They are Love Actually, X-Men and Noises Off." Everyone decided that a comedy was the best choice for this evening so Noises Off it is. As Grissom and Sara cuddled on one couch Catherine and Warrick sat close on the other as Greg and Nick had the floor with a few blankets and pillows.

As the movie played so did our couples unbeknownst to everyone else of course. Catherine and Warrick were cuddling closer as the held hands. Gil had his legs spread and Sara laying back into him as they cuddled and ate their popcorn.

As the movie ended Sara turned over and kissed Gil and whispered into his ear, "Come to bed with me Sexy!" He looked deep into her dark brown eyes and replied, "Only if we don't have to sleep." They slowly got up and realized that everyone was sleeping. Nick and Greg were passed out on the floor. Catherine and Warrick were cuddling on the couch asleep. Sara smiled at Gil as they saw their friends on the couch. "That is so sweet Gil. They deserve each other. I hope it works out for them like it did for us" she whispered into his ear as she pulled him off to bed.

They headed off to the bedroom. When they entered the room his hand slid around her waist and was caressing her stomach as he pulled her towards his body his hand slid up to caress her breast. He began kissing her neck and sucking on her ear lobe. "Oh Sara... love of my life" he whispered into her ear. "Yes Gil... the man of my dreams and ruler of my heart" she whispered back. As his heart skipped a beat realizing finally that all she ever wanted was him, he picked her up and laid her down on the bed as he seductively replied, "If my body will let me I want to make love to you all night and into the morning."

She looked deep into his eyes with such lust and passion and seductively whispered in his ear, "Let us make love until we fall asleep in each others arms then when we wake up we will do the first thing that pops up." She starts giggling as he pulls her closer and starts gently kissing and caressing until the passion grows beyond control. "Sara, please... honey I want to explore your whole body. I want to see what sounds you make, what you like and what makes you scream out my name in shear pleasure." She smiles at him and pulls him down to her and gives him a kiss and whispers into his ear, "do your worst."

With a smile on his face he slowly slides down to her toes and begins kissing her feet and works his way up to her mound. As he breaths in he can smell her desire and arousal and feel her wetness through her clothes. They continue the foreplay until neither one can wait any longer and make love until they fall asleep in each other's arms.

(To Be Continued)


	7. Chapter 7

Sara wakes up and decides to wake Gil up. As she slides down she makes sure not to wake him until it is time. She wraps her lips around his member and it immediately perks up and starts to grow. His eye slowly open as he realizes that not only is he very hard and excited but there is a beautiful woman's lips wrapped around his member and says "Oh Sara... my love... Can I kiss you?" She smiles and slowly kisses up his chest and neck to his lips.

As they kiss he pulled her closer to his chest and deepens the kiss as their hands begin to explore each other's bodies. Slowly their lips separated and Sara smiles and says, "Come on honey, it is time to go take a shower and get ready for dance class. Then we can come back and play."

Gil pouted, "Awe do we have too? Can't we stay in bed and play?" Sara smiles and replied, "No, but I promise we will play later." He tried to keep pouting but the smile shined thru at the thought of playing with Sara later. "Ok, but it better be worth it" he said in a devilishly flirting way. "Don't worry, she whispered into his ear as her tongue sneaked out and licked the lobe and sucked it into her mouth "I promise to keep you up all night and maybe part of the day too."

"Oh Sara, I love you!" he moaned into her ear as he began kissing her neck. "I love you too!" she replied; "Now let's get take a shower and get to dance class please."

Gil and Sara got out of bed and took a shower together. Still playing as they cleaned each other off with soapy washrags. They got dried off and dressed and grabbed two Styrofoam cups and wrote a note for everyone to let them know they will be back around lunchtime.

They walked along the beach to the main house and around the back to the Gazebo. The instructor and 3 other couples were there. Class was about to start so they all made their introductions and began class.

Meanwhile back at the house the others began to slowly wake up. Catherine's eyes opened and felt someone's arm's wrapped around her. She looked over and saw Warrick's eyes open and watching her. "Good morning beautiful" he whispered. "Hey handsome, where are we" she questioned? "We must have fallen asleep on the couch with the movie last night" he whispered back. She looked a little concerned if the others saw them and Warrick noticed this and said, "If you think we are bad look at them on the floor and she had to stifle a laugh so Warrick had time to get the camera before they woke up.

Warrick got the camera and took photos at all different angles. Then they sat comfortably on the couch with the camera ready to catch their reaction. "I wonder where Sara and Grissom are" questioned Catherine? "They are going to enjoy these pictures but are going to be angry they didn't get to see it in person" Warrick responding while laughing quietly.

Apparently Nick and Greg gravitated towards each other. Greg was spooning Nick and his arms were wrapped around his waist holding him close. They both had smiles of contentment on their faces. Nick started moving trying to figure out what was holding him down. As his eyes started opening Warrick got the camera ready. Nicks eyes opened and then there was fear in them. "Whose arms are these?" he yelled! At that moment Nick and Greg sat up and screamed, "Oh my God! What were you doing holding me?" As Warrick took the picture Cat and Warrick started laughing hysterically and were getting ready to run if necessary.

Nick jumped up and said he was going to take a shower and that he felt dirty. Greg just sat there stunned not knowing what to say or what the heck happened. "You two did this didn't you" he questioned to Warrick and Catherine. They replied together, "Nope but we were lucky enough to get it on film though." They both ran upstairs into their room and locked the door before Greg could catch them.

As they both fell to the floor out of breath their legs brushed up against each other as there heads were only inches apart. "So... Cat" Warrick whispered afraid to destroy the mood. "Yes..." she whispered back just as soft with a hint of desperation. "Can I kiss you?" he questioned her as he slowly moved his lips closer to hers. As Catherine leaned closer to him she squeaked out a yes right before pressing her lips to his. As they slowly pulled away Warrick whispered, "Wow Cat, um... Wow... that was amazing." She smiles and whispers back, "yeah... amazing... would you mind if um we go just lay in bed and relax for a little. I am still tired but I want to be near you if that's ok?" He smiled back at her and replied, "I would love too."

The dance lessons ended for the day and they walked around town. There was a jewelry store that they stopped in so Sara could look at the necklaces. As she headed to the side with the necklaces Gil saw the engagement rings and wondered, would she say yes if I asked... is it to soon? As he continued to look at the rings he saw it, the perfect ring. "Wow" he whispered and then asked the women behind the counter to put it aside for him before Sara saw it and if there was any way to measure her finger with out her knowing why? She smiled and replied, "no problem sir."

As the women walked up to Sara she asked "Is there anything I can help you with?" Sara smiled and replied, "thank-you but no, I am just looking." The woman smiled and was just about to walk away when she looked at Sara's hand. She had long slender fingers. "Ma'am, I am sorry if this seems intrusive but your hands are just like my mother in-laws and I wanted to get her a ring for Christmas this year but I don't know her size. Would it be ok if I measured yours so I could at least have a closer number to work with?" Sara looked at the women and she seemed innocent enough. She looked to Gil and he replied, "Why not, but if you start having to try on shoe's too I am leaving." With that everyone laughed and the sales women took the measurements and winked at Gil. Luckily Sara didn't catch it and they were on there way again exploring the town.

They were starting to get hungry from all the calories they burned with dance class and decided to stop and get some lunch. They both decided on a small soup and salad combo and sat on the patio overlooking the ocean. "It is so beautiful Gil. Do you think we will be able to come back again just the two of us sometime" she questioned him? As he looked deep into her eyes he smiled and thought it would make a nice spot for a honeymoon for them but wasn't sure if she was ready to hear that. He decided to go for a safe answer, "That's sounds like a nice idea."

She thought he was acting a little nervous but chalked it up to being Grissom and just shrugged it off. After they finished eating and paid the bill they decided to head back to the house and maybe just lie on the beach and relax today.

(To Be Continued)


	8. Chapter 8

As they headed back to the house they walked hand in hand along the beach. Gil was rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of her hand. "Gil, is everything alright" she asked as she looked up into his eyes. He looked up into her eyes and replied, "Yes, why do you ask?" She stopped walking and pulled him into her, "You just seem distracted honey. I am just a little concerned about you."

He pulled her into him and kissed her head and whispered, "I am so sorry honey. I love you and I am very sorry about ignoring you. I am just so happy about us finally getting together that I am in such a euphoric state that yes my mind gets distracted and sometimes I am stuck with my head in the clouds." Sara pulls him back into a strong embrace and replies, "Gilbert Grissom, I am in love with you. I know it and everyday we spend together I learn more things about you and fall even deeper in love with you."

Sara Sidle, you are my sun and the moon. I am so in love with you that there are no words in the English language to describe it. Spending this time with you here has been heaven on earth for me and I don't ever want this feeling to end" he whispered into her ear. Sara looked into his eyes and whispered hoarsely, "let's hurry back to the house. I have a few ways that we can express how we feel about each other without words."

Grissom looked deep into her eyes and saw the love and desire and knew at that moment that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. They continued to walk back to the house hand in hand but their pace had definitely quickened.

When they got back to the house they realized that everyone was either relaxing outside on the deck or probably down by the beach. Grissom turned to Sara and pulled her into a tight embrace and asked her with a hint of desire in his voice, "Sara, would you like to take a nap with me?" As she realized what he was asking and that she could feel his member straining against his clothes to touch her. She smiled and replied, "I would love too!"

They walked into their bedroom and closed the door as they slowly began to undress each other. He began kissing her slowly than trailed the kisses down her neck to her collarbone as he continued to unbutton her shirt. His hands slid up her chest just grazing her breasts and hardened nipples as he slid the shirt down off of her arms. The shirt fell to the floor as he reached around her to her bra clasp and unfastened it to release her beautiful breasts.

His lips continued kissing across her collarbone down her chest to her pert nipple. As his lips sucked it into his mouth he began to nibble and suck harder o it as his other hand and fingers caressed the right one.

"Oh Gil... please don't stop," she whispered hoarsely in his ear. "Sara... oh my Sara... I don't ever want to stop," he growled into her ear. They continued their foreplay and made love for the next two hours. Afterwards they laid together just holding each other and cuddling. "Gil, would you mind if we made some sandwiches and got our bathing suits on and go down to the beach?" He looked down into her deep brown depths and replied, "Sara, I would love too but only if I get to apply your sunscreen." She smiled and said, "Ok, but I got to put yours on for you too then."

They both smiled and got their bathing suits on and their towels ready. As they headed out into the kitchen Sara began making the sandwiches as Gil got a bag and put the towels, lotion and some bottled waters. When Sara finished preparing the sandwiches she loaded them into Gil's bag and they walked out the patio door towards the beach. Warrick and Catherine were relaxing in the lounge chairs while the boys were on the beach relaxing and trying to pick-up girls.

Sara and Gil found a quiet and secluded spot for their picnic. They stretched out the large blanket for them to sit on as Sara began pulling out the sandwiches and drinks for both of them to enjoy. They both sat and ate their sandwiches and talked about their families and other parts of their lives. After their lunches were finished they decided to put lotion on and lay in the sun to warm up before a swim. First Grissom just watched Sara strip down to her bathing suit and start to apply lotion to her legs so sensually that he started getting excited. In a voice menacingly louder than a whisper he said, "Stop! That's my job Sara." Concerned at first but then as soon as her eyes reached his she understood that he was becoming aroused with what she was doing.

She looked deep into his now hazy blue eyes and replied, "Ok, but you better not miss anything." He smiled and growled back "don't worry, I will cover every inch of your body." He squirted some lotion into his hand and began with her feet and legs and worked his way, slowly and caressingly to her thighs... ass... stomach... back... neck... breasts...arms... fingers and face.

"Ok Miss Sidle there is only one small area that does not have lotion on it and if I out any on I definitely won't be able to stop myself from taking you right here and now." As she opened her eyes she smiled and barely whispered back, "Thank-you Dr. Grissom that was wonderful but now it is my turn." She put some lotion on her hands and started with his toes then up to his ankles... slowly up his muscular calf... over his knee and up his thigh. As he closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling she continues sliding up his legs and into his shorts. As his member twitches and continues to grow she keeps applying lotion all over his member and lower abdomen and around to his cute ass. She slid her hands out of his pants and put more lotion on her hands and applied it to his stomach, chest and back. Lastly she gently applied some to his face.

Gil opened his eyes and looked deeply into Sara's eyes and moaned, "God I want you again...can you see and feel what you do to me?" She pulled him into an impassioned kiss. Slowly then separated and he said, "We need to go for a swim and cool off."

They walked toward the water together. Sara decided that the water was warm enough and decided to just run in. As Gil approached the water slowly he realized that no one was near them. They had this part of the beach entirely to themselves. He followed Sara into the water and pulled her into a deep kiss and embrace. They slowly pulled back and he moaned into her ear, "I want you!"

She looked into his eyes and saw the love... desire... lust... passion... all of the feelings that she knew she had in her heart. With that her arms were pulling him closer and kissing him with so much love and passion that Gil thought he would have had an orgasm right there.

Slowly he pulled out his long hard member and slid her bikini bottom over and penetrated her. They both kept their eyes open and looked deep into the others eyes. As Gil continued to pump deeper into her Sara felt her orgasm coming "Please Gil... come with me. I Love you! Please."

She didn't need to ask twice, he pumped three more times and they both orgasmed together as they kissed "Sara Sidle, I Love you too! That had to be one of the best times we have had and I hope we always try ways to top it." She looked deep into his eyes and replied in a whisper, "As you wish."

They swam for a little more than climbed out and just laid out in the sun and relaxed. Gil was thinking how he could get away for a little so he could go and pick-up the ring for Sara. Heading back to the house they decided to see what everyone wanted to do for dinner. As they walked up on the beck everyone was sitting around talking and trying to figure out what they wanted to do for dinner. They were talking about going out for pizza or maybe Mexican.

Gil had an idea. "How about Mexican and I will go out and pick it up if you guys will call it in for me? Let me go and take a shower and I will be ready in twenty minutes" he questioned to them all. "Thanks Griss, we all appreciate it" they all responded. He looked towards Sara and asked if it would be ok if she set the table while he went to go and get the food. She smiled and nodded as they both went to go and clean up and take a shower. Catherine found a menu and was taking everyone's order and collecting money for Grissom.

Gil and Sara climbed into the shower and he began soaping her up as he asked, "Do you mind setting the table and getting the kitchen ready?" She smiled and replied, "No I don't mind. It actually made me smile when I thought of it." She saw his brow furrow and she knew she needed to explain. "It made me think that you are at work and I am at home and you called me to let me know you were bringing dinner home for us."

He looked deep into her eyes and pulled her into a hug and sighed. They finished their shower with a few more kisses and caresses and got dressed. "I will be back in a little bit honey. I love you." He said as he kissed her and headed out to get the list. "Ok, love you and don't forget to give Catherine our order before you leave. Hurry back, I will miss you."

Grissom took the money and the list after Catherine called in the order and went on his way. As luck would have it they ordered the food from the Mexican place right around the corner from the jewelry store.

As Grissom was walking up to the door he notices the women locking up the displays. The door was locked and he gently knocked on the window. She looked up and smiled. The woman opened the door and Grissom said, "I am sorry. I didn't know you closed early. I wanted to pay for the ring and how long to get it sized."

She smiled and said, "No problem sir. I understand. I figured you would be back either today or tomorrow. The ring has already been sized and it is all set." He smiled and replied "Thank-you so much. I really appreciate all the help you have given me." "No problem" she replied "How would you like to pay for it?" A little afraid to ask but excited because he knew Sara would love it, "How much is the total?" She smiled because she knew he was excited and nervous, "Sir don't worry I took care of you. The ring you picked out is typically expensive because it was designed for a man sixth months ago. He never came back and I wasn't sure if it would ever sell because it is so special. The man that originally ordered it paid for half of it so all I ask is that you just pay the other half which is $2000.00 after taxes and all.

He smiled at the woman and gave her a hug and then handed over his credit card. "I just know she is going to love it. Thank-you for all of your help." With the ring in his pocket he went to go pick-up dinner for his friends and his future wife... he liked how that sounds... wife."

(To Be Continued)


	9. Chapter 9

As you all know I do not own CBS, CSI or any of the characters. If I did I would be the happiest woman alive. Well, sorry for any delays here is the last chapter and I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

The rest of the week went by the same. Swimming... relaxing... tanning... dancing and just plain having fun time with friends before they need to go back home. On their last complete day and night there they decided to go back to the Karaoke bar and end a wonderful week just how it started... Perfectly.

The day began with them on the patio, relaxing and playing cards. They played a game called spite and malice and Greg was kicking butt. After cards everyone decided they would make a picnic lunch and head down to the beach for a day of rest and relaxation.

They also brought a ball and a Frisbee to play with. They got down to the beach and set up a volleyball net and decided to play for a little while. It was Grissom, Sara and Nick against Warrick, Catherine and Greg. The teams were divided pretty evenly. They played three games and Grissom's team won twice and Warrick's team won once.

"Wow, Grissom where did you learn to play like that?" Nick asked while giving him a high five and hugging Sara. As Sara gave Grissom a wry smile and pulled him into a hug he replied, "I used to play a little when I was younger and I guess my youth is returning with the good luck and happiness that had been returned to me.

Sara smiled knowing Grissom was talking about her and them finally getting together. He pulled her into a hug and said, "I love you honey!" As he licked his lips he pulled her towards his body and kissed her so deeply her toes started to curl as the heat traveled thru her body to her core.

The rest of the group smiled and went over to the blanket and started getting lunch ready. As Grissom pulled back from Sara they both smiled realizing the group went to go and eat. "Sara, let's go eat before Nick and Greg eat all the sandwiches!" he whispered breathlessly into her ear.

They sat on the blanket and Gill got a BLT while Sara got a egg salad sandwich. After lunch they just lay on the beach and tanned while some of the others swam. "This has been such a wonderful vacation. Thanks again Sara for bringing all of us" Greg said with a smile. "It was my pleasure and who else would I bring? You all are my family out in Vegas and we all needed a vacation. You should all thank Gil for getting it so we could all come together." She replied.

They all smiled and said, "Thanks Gil!!!" He looked sternly at all of them just long enough for all of them to get nervous and he smiled and started to laugh.

"We should head back up to the house and get cleaned up for Karaoke and dinner tonight." Grissom said. They all smiled and said, "Yes dad!" He laughed again. If it wasn't for Sara and this trip he would not be this close with the guys.

After they cleaned up their plates and cups, Nick and Greg folded the blanket and they all headed back towards the house. As they entered the house Nick and Greg returned the blanket and began cleaning the bag that had the food in it. Catherine and Warrick headed upstairs to take showers and get ready for dinner tonight.

Sara and Grissom headed into their room to get ready. "Sara" he whispered. "Yes Grissom" she whispered as she looked up into his eyes. "I want you to know that I Love you and when we get home I would like to continue this relationship with you, if you would like to of course." She smiled that 1000watt Sara smile and pulled him into a hug. As Grissom kissed down her neck she whispered, "It is all I have ever wanted from you, to just grow old with you.

Grissom smiled and asked, "Sara, love of my life. Can I make love to you?" Before she even answered she was kissing his lips and using her tongue to beg entry into his mouth. He groaned approval as he opened his mouth to her.

They made love with such passion like either of them have ever known. This time they were gentle, loving and sensual. They were listening and learning about each other through touch. Finding out what touches and caresses elicited moans and which ones made each other writhe with pleasure. When they both got to the brink and came together on such a level that nothing will now ever come between them. Not even work. They decided to shower separately so as not to make them late with all the playing they would definitely do.

Both showers were done as Sara said, "I am going to see if everyone is ready, come out when you are." He smiled as she kissed him and went on her way. As he finished getting ready he made sure he put the jewelry box into his pocket.

He headed out into the living room where everyone was ready and waiting. At that moment Greg stood up and said, "Just to show how nice a guy I am I called our friend Joe and he will be our driver for the night so we all will be able to drink and enjoy our last night on this wonderful island.

"Wow... Greg!!! That's really cool of you! Thanks" they all replied. He smiled and said, "Your welcome, now let's go party!" With that they all headed out to the limo and climbed in. Nick saw the mini bar and the champagne bottle and Joe said, "Go ahead Mr. Stokes. I got the bottle for you all to celebrate." Hearing the ok Nick grabbed the bottle and popped the cork and poured six glasses. Let's make a toast to Sara for this wonderful vacation and a toast to Grissom and Sara for finally getting together. We all wish you both the Best of Luck." Everyone replied, "To Grissom and Sara" and drank their champagne.

Joe pulled up to the Karaoke bar and dropped them off at the front door. They all went in and found a table as Grissom and Sara went to the bar to get the first round of drinks. Grissom looked over at Sara and asked what she wanted to drink. "Just a strawberry daiquiri please." Grissom on the other hand needed some courage and got a bourbon on the rocks. He ordered the rest of the drinks as Sara looked at him concerned. He smiled back and replied, "I am fine honey. I just wanted one that's all." She smiled back and kissed him as she grabbed a few of the drinks. "I will bring these back to the table" she whispered into his ear and licked the lobe.

As she walked back to the table she could feel Gil's eyes on her and she wiggled her hips for his benefit. When Grissom and Sara got back to the table Catherine got up and made an announcement. "Ok everyone has to sing at least one song. You can do it either alone or with someone."

Greg smiled and asked, "Who's going first?" Nick stood up and said, "I will." Walking up to the stage he asked the DJ to play 'Friends in Low places by Garth Brooks'. Everyone cheered him on and sang along with him. Catherine was next and she pulled Warrick up there. They decided to go with a classic, 'Pretty Woman by Roy Orbison.' Warrick did most of the singing as Catherine did backup and dancing. It was definitely erotic. Next was Greg, he got up and wanted to sing 'Nirvana Teen Spirit'. He new it by heart and just wanted to jump around on stage.

As Greg finished his song Catherine looked over at Grissom and Sara. Catherine smiled and asked, "Are you to singing together or separate?" Grissom grabbed a chair and to Sara's surprise said, "together!"

Sara was a little confused but followed him up on stage. He put the chair down and asked her to sit as he went to tell the DJ the song he wanted. Sitting there Sara got a little nervous but knew Gil would never hurt or embarrass her intentionally. He walked back next to her and whispered, "right now I just need you to sit here. You will know your part when it comes." She was still a little nervous but smiled when he held her hand. The song started and it sounded familiar but Sara couldn't place it. Gil started singing the song 'True Companion by Marc Cohen'

**True Companion**

By: Marc Cohen

Baby I've been searching like everybody else  
Can't say nothing different about myself  
Sometimes I'm an angel  
And sometimes I'm cruel  
And when it comes to love  
I'm just another fool  
Yes, I'll climb a mountain  
I'm gonna swim the sea  
There ain't no act of God girl  
Could keep you safe from me  
My arms are reaching out  
Out across this canyon  
I'm asking you to be my true companion  
True companion  
True companion

So don't you dare and try to walk away

_(At this point Gil gets down on one knee and he took the ring and continued singing)_  
I've got my heart set on our wedding day

_(Sara sat there stunned as the tears slowly fell down her face)_  
I've got this vision of a girl in white

_(Sara nodded her head yes and he slid the ring on her finger and pulled her into a hug as he kept singing)_  
Made my decision that it's you all right  
And when I take your hand  
I'll watch my heart set sail  
I'll take my trembling fingers  
And I'll lift up your veil  
Then I'll take you home  
And with wild abandon  
Make love to you just like a true companion  
You are my true companion  
I got a true companion  
True companion

When the years have done irreparable harm  
I can see us walking slowly arm in arm  
Just like the couple on the corner do  
'Cause girl I will always be in love with you  
And when I look in your eyes  
I'll still see that spark  
Until the shadows fall  
Until the room grows dark  
Then when I leave this Earth  
I'll be with the angels standin'  
I'll be out there waiting for my true companion  
Just for my true companion  
True companion  
True companion

The song ended and the whole room was on there feet cheering and some even crying. "I love you Sara and you made me the happiest man alive by agreeing to be my wife.

When Gil and Sara headed back to the table by their friends. Everyone was smiling and hugging and congratulating them both. Catherine had tears in her eyes as she said in a quiet voice, "Congratulations Gil and Sara!!! You both finally did it." She brought Gil into a tight embrace and continued to cry.

Warrick went to get another round of congratulatory drinks for everyone. He felt something wet dripping on his forehead. As he raised his hand up to his head he looked up to see what could be dripping the water on his head.

Catherine was standing next to the break room couch where Warrick laid, sleeping and mumbling something about a round of drinks. As he opened his eyes he saw Catherine standing above him dripping water on his head.

She smiled and asked, "Are you having that dream again?"

Warrick looked a little confused and then realized he must have fallen asleep while waiting on Greg to process the DNA sample from his last case. "Yeah, it was the same dream. We all went to Hawaii, Grissom and Sara got together and well, so did the both of us." He said with the blush rises up his neck to his face. "There was only one thing that was different." He said as he chuckled to himself.

"What was it Warrick? What was different?" she asked. "You know how usually Nick ends up with a beautiful Hawaiian model?" he replied will chuckling to himself a little louder.

"Yeah, what about it?" she asked again getting impatient.

"Well this time he didn't find a beautiful women. He woke up one morning on the floor with his arms wrapped around Greg!" he said while laughing hysterically.

Catherine couldn't contain herself now. "Are you serious? Maybe it's a sign?" she said jokingly.

Nick walked into the break room and noticed his friend and colleague laughing and asked, "What's so funny you two?"

Neither Catherine nor Warrick could talk so Nick continued with what he was originally going to ask. "Anyway, Greg and I were going to go see the movie 'Hero' do either of you care to join us?" Nick asked.

Warrick and Catherine looked at each other and began laughing hysterically again and couldn't stop. At that moment Sara came running into the break room all excited. "Oh my God. You guys will never guess what happened to me on the way here!!!" Warrick and Catherine stopped laughing and looked at each other and couldn't say anything.

Sara replied, "I won a trip to Hawaii and I can take five friends or family with me and I wanted to bring all of you!!! Isn't that so cool?"

Catherine and Warrick looked at each other and said, "What??? Oh Wow, maybe dreams do come true!"

_The End_

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the story. I originally was going to let them end up together but a friend gave me an idea about ending it as Grissom dreaming and thought since everyone else at work knows they wanted each other why not have one of them have the dream.

Please Review and Let me know what you think!!!


End file.
